


Close Calls

by orphan_account



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confined Spaces, F/M, Healing, I meant for them to kiss, It just never happened, Spiders, and a random monster, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia is hurt pretty bad, and Zelgadis can't fight this monster on his own. The nearest hiding spot isn't the cosiest place in the world, but it brings them closer... Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Calls

Amelia was hurt badly, but there was still time. Zelgadis would have to concentrate on a recovery spell for some time, but he knew he could do it. Still, he couldn't heal her while he was running like this. The blast had knocked her out, and she was losing blood from the wounds on her head and chest. He needed to find a place to heal her right away, but-  
There was a blast as his feet, barely missing him, but the impact sent him stumbling forward. Falling among the rubble created by the blast. He twisted, his shoulder meeting the hard ground first and his grip tightening on the injured girl in his arms, holding her close, a hand on the back of her head, doing his best to spare her the impact.  
The monster that had wounded Amelia stood over them, a sinister grin stretching over gaunt grey features and revealing a mouthful of sharp fangs. "Is that all?" the creature taunted, its voice cooing. Mocking them. "I expected more of a fight out of you, chimera."  
Zelgadis shifted to get up, but the blade of a sword pressed against his shoulder, holding him down. The blade alone couldn't hope to put a scratch on his skin, but the force behind it pinned him, and should he try and force his way up, Amelia would no doubt be the one to get hurt. Zelgadis glared up at the monster, cursing under his breath.  
"It's that girl, holding you back." the monster accused. "Let me get rid of her for you." a grey hand extended toward where Amelia lay in his arms. "Fire-"  
Zelgadis pressed a palm to the ground. "Bephis Bring!" and the earth fell from beneath them both. "Ray Wing!" He didn't think about where he was going. He only fled deeper into the temple.  
Swift as he could, Zelgadis found a place to hide. There was a collapsing bookshelf, the wood rotting and falling apart. It leaned against the wall, creating a small space near the base that he could squeeze them both into. It was a tight, uncomfortable fit, but he had no time to be picky. He crouched there, one leg bent beneath him and one foot in front of him, steadying him as he rested Amelia against one of his legs, keeping one hand behind her head while the other hovered over the injury in her chest, healing her. If they could stay hidden like this, she would certainly be fine, but it might not be that easy. It wasn't long before Zelgadis could hear footsteps approaching, but they were still slow. Unsure. The hiding spot had yet to be found.  
"Where are you hiding, chimera?" the amusement was still there in that voice, taunting. Zelgadis wanted to shut it up, but he only ducked his head a bit lower as if that might hide them better, now struggling a bit to concentrate with his face so close to Amelia's. There was no time for such thoughts. She needed his help. Yet he still felt his face growing warm as it tended to with her around.  
He felt her begin to stir in his arms, her expression turning slightly pained as she woke. He took the hand from behind her head and clamped it over her mouth as she seemed ready to speak. Surprised by this, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Willing the blush from his features, he gave her a serious look. If she spoke, they would be found, and he would have no chance of finishing this healing spell. As if on cue, the monster called out again.  
"Hide and seek was not what I had in mind when I suggested we play a game."  
Amelia's eyes widened as she heard the voice of the one who'd wounded her, but fear would never linger on her face for long. It was replaced quickly with something resembling determination. That was the Amelia he knew well, never despairing when it mattered most.  
"Fine." came the bored sigh of the monster. "Hide as long as you like. Just remember- it is impossible to leave this temple without me knowing about it." Of course, the creature was right. There were so many alert seals placed in this temple, and from how quickly they'd nearly been found, Zelgadis guessed there was one in this very room, motion-activated to allow the monster to track them. Even moving from behind this bookcase would risk them being found, and so they didn't move for long moments even after the footsteps trailed away.  
Zelgadis took his hand from Amelia's face, moving it to support her head again. Still, they didn't even speak. Their hearts were racing from the close call, and with beats pounding in their ears, it seemed like enough noise to give them away already. Zelgadis tried to calm his breathing, still heavy from running, while he concentrated on healing Amelia. At least she didn't seem to be in pain anymore. That was enough to draw a small relieved sigh from him.  
Amelia's eyes wandered over his face, since there was little else in her field of vision at all, and while Zelgadis usually hated for others to stare at him, he didn't seem to mind it as much from her. There was no disgust or fear in her features as deep blue eyes scanned his face. She didn't hate how he looked, he could tell, and this was the first chance she'd ever really had to look so close. Let her look, he thought. There was no point in telling her not to. Not while they were stuck like this.  
When he'd finished healing her, it seemed to feel safe to at least whisper. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find any place easier to hide." he told her quietly.  
She shook her head a little, a small, contented gesture. "It's alright." she whispered back. "Just a little cramped."  
That was an understatement. Zelgadis' knees were pressed up against the bookcase, his back to the wall, and a weathered bit of wall was jutting out, digging rather painfully at one of his shoulder blades. Amelia certainly had the better end of the deal, carefully draped on his lap like a child. Still, the rock hard skin of a golem could hardly make a comfortable seat after such an ordeal. He would never expect her to admit that, though. she was far too kind for that.  
"Mr. Zelgadis." she mumbled quietly. She was still going with that 'mister', too much of a well-raised lady to address him any other way until he asked her to, while he was a bit too serious to request the change. So, 'mister' he stayed. He didn't mind it, coming from a princess. It would sound almost forcibly casual if she were to change that, especially considering she still addressed Lina and Gourry with the same formality.  
"Hm?" was his answer.  
"How long are we going to stay here?" she asked.  
He closed his eyes for a moment, considering their situation. "I think we'll have to hide until Lina gets here."  
She frowned, asking, "Can't we just try a Ra-Tilt?"  
A soft sigh. Of course, he'd thought to use the most powerful astral spell against this monster... "I did. Right after you were hurt." he'd been mad enough to use any spell he could think of, but a Ra-Tilt, he thought, would be sure to destroy it for good.  
Amelia's eyes went wide again. "It didn't work!?"  
He shook his head. "If it were that simple, we wouldn't have to hide in the first place." he grumbled a bit. "You don't think I would have killed him for hurting you like that if I could have?"  
"I..." she'd obviously been surprised by that answer, and she just stared for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I didn't know you cared quite that much."  
For a reason unknown to him, this brought a small smile to his face. "Then you don't pay enough attention." he teased. It must be the closeness that had both of them blushing like this. There was no shame in admitting he cared what happened to a companion of his. Back when she barely knew him, she'd attempted to defend him against the Rezo copy they'd fought, and that action stuck with him. If she was willing to put herself in danger for him back then, there was no excuse for him not to return the favor now that they knew each other. They helped each other, always. It was just how they worked.  
She didn't pout at his teasing, but went quiet, seeming to look even closer at him than before, as if looking for something specific now. He could do nothing but sit there and wait. He couldn't tell her to stop looking at him. Their faces were so close. Almost touching. He realized he could feel her breathing. Not just the warmth on his face when she exhaled, but with every breath, as her chest expanded against their cramped surroundings, he could feel it push his knee harder against the bookshelf. There was no complaint. The damp wood of the bookshelf was probably suffering far more from this than he was. He almost felt bad for it. A bookshelf was really a terrible thing to waste.  
He could feel every time she shifted her weight on his lap, trying to find a less uncomfortable position. There was so little about her that he couldn't feel or see or hear. He could even smell the hair products she used, practically tasting fruit and herbs this close. And yet, what was going on behind those ocean eyes was a complete mystery.  
He hadn't realized how tired he was. Darkness and silence stretched on, with an added feeling of contentment at holder her this close. She would be safe like this...  
He woke with a start, as fists curled in his clothing, shaking him. Amelia's face was buried in his shirt, a fearful whisper making itself heard. "Mr. Zelgadis!!"  
On instinct or habit, before his eyes were even open, he reached for his sword, but he was in no position to get to it, and so his arms wrapped protectively around her before she pointed to the floor. "Make it go away...!" It was a wolf spider, larger than his fist, minding its own business a few inches from Amelia's feet. Zelgadis sighed, a relieved smile on his face, but Amelia did not share his relief. "Mr. Zelgadis!" she cried quietly.  
He reached over and flicked it away, across the room while she hid against his chest. "It's gone now." he said, resting a comforting hand on her back.  
"Thank you..." she answered shakily.  
"You've fought monsters and demon lords, and you're still afraid of spiders?" he asked, not sure he understood how the latter could be more frightening.  
She looked up at him, looking at least a bit defensive. "Demons and spiders have nothing to do with each other, except that they are both creatures of pure evil!" she demanded.  
Well. How could he argue with that? "Come to think of it," he mumbled, "You usually scream when you see things like that."  
"I wanted to, but I can't give away our hiding place." she explained. "And I didn't want to wake you because you look so happy when you sleep," and he was back to blushing again, "so I tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away."  
Zelgadis was honestly more than a little surprised. She had a serious fear of these things, and yet she forced herself not to act for their sakes. For his sake. "Amelia..." He wanted to let her know how impressed he was. How impressive she was in general. Even small and rather fragile, she often had more bravery than he'd ever had. From the day they met, she had shocked him with her determination, always standing up and demanding to fight for these ideals- justice and love. She would never run from delivering such justice, either. At least, not unless Lina dragged her off. Even though is was silly and foolish and sometimes outright stupidly dangerous, he knew that she meant every word, and that was amazing. She was amazing. She made him want to be as brave as she was.  
But before he could speak a word of this, an explosion shook the upper level of the temple, and Zelgadis grabbed Amiela, rolling out of the way before the bookcase could collapse on them. He stood up, helping her up as well. "It sounds like Lina's here." he commented, dusting off his clothes.  
"Then let's go!" Amelia said eagerly, already starting to run in that direction. "She'll need our help, fighting for justice!"  
Zelgadis rolled his eyes and ran after her. He had to make sure to be there for her when she pulled her next stupidly brave stunt.

**Author's Note:**

> I never finished watching this anime all the way through, but I'm pretty sure I didn't mess anything up... Sorry if I did though. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it!


End file.
